


The Chest Monster Swallowed It!

by StellaWella97



Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Grian - Freeform, Hermitcraft - Freeform, M/M, Scar, goodtimeswithscar - Freeform, hermitcraft season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaWella97/pseuds/StellaWella97
Summary: The Chest Monster grows bigger and bigger every day. But what will Scar do when it finally swallows something that could've brought his relationship with Grian to the next level?
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	The Chest Monster Swallowed It!

Today was **the day**! The calendar hanging on the wall of his base in Larry the Snail had a bright red circle, little coloured-in hearts and arrows surrounding today’s date with the words scribbled “2nd Anniversary, don’t forget!” in Grian’s familiar handwriting. 

Scar could feel his heart pounding from excitement as he gazed at the calendar. He had been preparing all month for this - grinding for hours and hours to nurture and collect the best roses from his flower farm to create a massive bouquet for his one and only. 

Today was also the day he was planning to propose. Everything was ready and in place, from the speech he was going to make when he was down on one knee in front of Grian to the stunningly beautiful diamond ring he’d crafted himself from the first diamond he’d ever mined. 

Feeling extremely proud of himself for having been so organized, Scar decided he wanted another peek at the ring just to hype himself up. He opened up the Ender Chest next to his work table where he stored his most valuable belongings and did a quick scan of its contents. 

“Where’s the ring?!,” Scar shouted in disbelief before clapping a hand over his mouth. Grian had a base nearby and he couldn’t risk his Pesky Bird overhearing him if he was working nearby today. 

Scar rummaged in the pockets of his mayor's suit but found nothing except some string and a flint. Where could it be? His mind went into turbo-speed, trying to retrace his last steps. He’d been working on the H.E.P laser in the shopping district all yesterday and this morning, he had been sorting out the shulker boxes outside Larry the Snail....

 _OH NO._

_IT COULDN’T BE._

Scar made his way to the doorway with no door (the Jungle Bandit had hit again!) and stared down at the rows of shulker boxes lined up outside, an expression of horror on his face. 

_HE’D LOST THE RING IN THE CHEST MONSTER!_

##### Two hours later

Scar had gone through about fifty shulker boxes and there were still hundreds more! He didn’t have time for this - he was supposed to meet Grian at the MooPop Cafe this evening for dinner. 

Tears began to prick his eyes as he rummaged through the contents of another box. When he found only miscellaneous items like golden carrots and spare rockets, Scar slumped onto the ground and buried his face in his hands - calloused from his intensive building and mining excursions. 

Today was meant to be a special day. How could he lose something so important? He had been so excited to see Grian’s reaction when he saw the ring. He’d completely ruined their anniversary just because he couldn’t fix his bad habit of disorganization - he was the absolute worst. The hot tears began trickling down Scar’s cheeks, his body shaking with each sob.

“Scar? Where are you at?,” a familiar voice rang throughout the jungle. Scar jumped in surprise, quickly wiping the tears away with the sleeve of his suit coat. 

_No, no, no. Why did Grian have to come looking for him now?_

Grian landed at the other end of the Chest Monster and began walking towards him, tucking away the rockets into his rucksack. He began rambling in that comfortable manner he always seemed to exude “Hey babe, I’d finished stocking up the Barge for today and figured why not come meet my lovely boyfriend before our special dinner? Am I the best or am I the...best…?”

His words were cut short when he caught sight of Scar’s tearstreaken face. Scar felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment at being seen in such a state. He’d been through so much, lost all his tools and armour so many times, but never had he let anyone see him cry like this. 

Grian knelt down in front of him and placed his hands on Scar’s cheeks, guiding him to look up into his face. Scar gazed up at him and tried to hold back the sobs that were desperately trying to escape his lips. Grian asked gently“What’s wrong, Scar? I’m here for you now.” 

Seeing the loving expression on Grian’s face, the floodgates opened up and Scar tried explaining himself through a mixture of hot tears and hiccups. “I-I...I was going to....I was planning to propose...I made a *hiccup* ring and everything but...I LOST IT! Somewhere here...I lost it to the Chest Monster, I’m so *hiccup* stupid and I understand if you hate me. I’m so so sorry…”

Grian stared wordlessly at the tearful face of his lover, wondering if he’d heard right. “Y-You were planning to propose to me today? Really?,” Grian asked, a smile slowly spreading across his face. Scar nodded, looking at him confusedly. Why was he smiling? Everything was ruined. 

“Oh you silly, silly man!,” Grian exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Scar into a tight hug. Scar’s tear-filled eyes widened in surprise. Why was Grian not angry at him? Grian pulled away from the hug and looked Scar in the eyes, saying excitedly “Ring or no ring, yes. Oh my god, YES! I will marry you!” He got to his feet, pulling a stunned Scar after him. 

“R-Really? You will?! Even though I lost the ring?,” Scar asked disbelievingly. Grian nodded earnestly and Scar let out a shout of excitement, sending birds in the nearby trees scattering. Blindsided by the feeling of a surge of love for Grian who was always so forgiving and caring to him, Scar took Grian’s hands and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Only when they needed air, did they pull away from the kiss. Scar rested his forehead on Grian’s and whispered “I love you so very much. I’ll make another ring for you soon, I promise.”

Grian chuckled and teased “Let’s make sure the Chest Monster doesn’t eat that one up too!” Before it felt like the end of the world, now with Grian by his side, he found the humor in that. Scar laughed and pulled Grian into another kiss to silence his cheeky boyfriend. 

He’d have to slay the Chest Monster soon. No chance he was going to lose anything else to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been absolutely obsessed with Hermitcraft lately and just had to write something about Scar's famous Chest Monster. I hope you enjoyed reading this short fluffy fic!


End file.
